Vow
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Athrun and Cagalli are finally together, under an eternal vow. AsuCaga wedding fic! XD


Author's notes: Finally...

This is an Athrun/Cagalli wedding fic! (fanfare) Yes!

Wondering why **Shadows In The Night **is not being updated? This is because I spent the entire week writing this! 4000 over words! This IS my longest oneshot ever! (probably the longest GS or AsuCaga oneshot over here?)

This can be considered the conclusion or beginning of my oneshots. Hehe... This can be the ending for **Back Here, With Me**, **From Me **(I know many of you wanted a happy ending) and**Angel**. This can also be the prequel for **The Real Nightmare**. However, I would like this to be ending for **Back Here, With Me**. But you guys may think otherwise, so just fix this to any story you want!

I'm planning to do illustrations for this. I will put the link up on my profile page when it is done!

I'm so proud of myself after writing this! Spread the AsuCaga love!

The title of this fic is inspired by the song **Vow **by **FLAME**.

Thanks to all my reviewers and please review this one! I spent all my time, energy, emotions, heart and whatever into this! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Vow**

It was a beautiful day. The sun hung in the azure sky, blessing those below with its unconditional love.

Cagalli sat in her room. She had a serene smile on her face. At that moment, Mana gave a knock on her door and went into her room.

"Cagalli-sama! Are you ready?" she asked. Cagalli turned to face her.

Mana opened her eyes wide when she saw Cagalli. "Cagalli-sama!" She hurried over to her. "You're…you're…" she let out as her eyes travelled up and down Cagall's form. "You're absolutely stunning!" she complimented.

Cagalli gave a smile to Mana. "Thank you Mana."

"Wow!" Mana was still amazed by Cagalli's beauty. "Uzumi-sama would have loved to see you like this!"

At the mention of Uzumi Nara Attha, Cagalli's smile was replaced by a sad one. Mana, spotting her wrong choice of topic, immediately apologised.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli-sama!" Mana apologised. "I shouldn't have mentioned Uzumi-sama…"

"It's ok Mana." Cagalli gazed at Mana with her dazzling amber orbs. "I believe otou-sama would have loved to see me like this too. I wished he could too." She toyed with the hem of her dress.

_"Otou-sama…I wish you could see me in this…"_

"Athrun-sama has not seen you in this yet right?" Mana asked.

At the mention of Athrun, Cagalli blushed. However, the bliss on her features was unmistakable.

"Oh he will be really glad!" Mana clapped her hands together. "You're looking so much more beautiful and radiant than that stupid wedding with Seiran! Oops!" She immediately realised her mistake and placed her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli-sama! I did not mean to remind you of those horrible times!" Mana apologised again.

"You don't need to apologise Mana!" Cagalli comforted the matronly lady who was close to tears. "I know that was a mistake. Although it was a longer journey, but I'm finally on the right path again right?" she smiled.

"Cagalli-sama…" Mana looked up at Cagalli and was again amazed on how beautiful she looks. She had makeup on which enhanced her features further. But Mana could see what was making her pretty was not her makeup, but the bliss and happiness which oozed from her.

"Cagalli-sama." Mana started. "May I put your veil on for you?"

Cagalli glanced at Mana before a smile graced her features. "Yes, please do."

As Cagalli sat on her chair, Mana began to put the veil over her. Cagalli closed her eyes as she was doing this.

"Mana," Cagalli said. "You've been like a mother to me since I was young. Thank you."

"Oh! Cagalli-sama!" Mana gave a squeal and began crying. "It feels…just like my own daughter is getting married!"

Cagalli turned to Mana and took her hands into hers. "I am your daughter Mana."

At this, Mana began to cry buckets. "Cagalli-sama!" Cagalli patted Mana's back gently.

"Cagalli-sama!" Mana said as she regained her composure. "I wish you eternal bliss with Athrun-sama!"

"Thank you." Cagalli replied.

"We have to go now! The limousine is waiting!" Mana said as she stood up and helped Cagalli off her seat.

Cagalli followed Mana slowly out of the door. When she reached the outside of her room, she turned back to look at it again.

_"This will be the last time I'm stepping out of this room as Cagalli Yula Attha." _She thought as memories came rushing back to her. She took a last look at her room and walked off demurely.

* * *

"Kira! Would you stop pacing up and down?" Lacus scolded.

"Huh? I am?" Kira said as he wiped his sweat off his brow.

"Mou Kira!" Lacus chided her husband as she took out a handkerchief to dry the beads of perspiration which had formed on his forehead.

"Sorry Lacus!" Kira apologised nervously.

Lacus smiled a little. "You didn't sleep last night did you?"

"Eh?" Kira turned to look at her.

"You were tossing and turning in bed last night!" Lacus teased. "You were worried about Cagalli aren't you?"

Kira blushed. He knew it was silly worrying for his twin sister so much, especially since she was already an adult. However, being the naturally overprotective brother he was, he could not put his mind off of Cagalli. He was feeling even more distressed as his sister was going to marry his best friend, Athrun and their journey had not been exactly smooth-sailing.

"Are you still apprehensive about Cagalli marrying me?" A voice called out from behind them.

"Haro! Haro! Genki genki!" Many Haros of different colours bounced around Athrun excitedly.

"Athrun!" Lacus greeted cheerfully. Athrun gave the couple a smile as he approached them.

"My, my! You are looking great today Athrun!" Lacus complimented.

"Really? Thanks…" Athrun blushed slightly. Indeed, Athrun was looking his best today. He was dressed in a cream suit with simple designs. Simple as it was, Athrun made it look absolutely dashing. A baby pink rose peeked out from his breast pocket, giving him a gentle look over his masculine features. Some female military personnel who helping out were drooling over him and commented that their Representative was so lucky to be able to marry such a hunk.

"I wonder how Cagalli would look…" Lacus wondered aloud.

"Haven't you girls seen her in her wedding dress?" Athrun asked.

Lacus shook her head in response. "Nope. We have seen the dress, but not her in it. Probably only the dressmaker has seen her in it! Oh, I'm so looking forward to see Cagalli in her wedding dress!"

Lacus was not the only one looking forward to see Cagalli in her wedding dress. Athrun was too, very much looking forward. He already knew how beautiful she was and he wanted to see how much more beautiful she could get. He also wanted to know what she put on for him, just for him.

Kira looked away. He knew he should be feeling happy, after all, his sister was marrying his best friend, a very reliable one and who loves her to boot. However it meant something else to Kira. His baby sister was not his and only his anymore. After today, she would officially be Athrun's. He knew Cagalli would not be too glad to know he was calling her "his baby sister" but he could not help it. A brother's protectiveness knew no bounds.

Lacus noticed Kira and nudged him. "Kira! Can't you trust Athrun?"

"Huh?" Kira was startled and looked to Lacus.

Athrun looked at Kira directly in the eye. "Kira, are you willing to allow Cagalli to marry me?" he asked.

Kira glanced at Athrun with his earnest expression and shrugged his shoulders. Athrun had asked him for permission for Cagalli's hand in marriage before. He knew Athrun was asking it again to ensure he was really willing to relinquish the responsibility of taking care of Cagalli. It would be a way of saying: "I leave my sister totally in your care."

"Today is the wedding for both of you isn't it?" Kira replied. "I entrust Cagalli to you, but if you hurt her in any way, I will not forgive you!"

"Kira! What a thing to say today!" Lacus poked Kira.

"It's ok Lacus." Athrun smiled. "I know how Kira is feeling." Then he turned back to face Kira. "Rest assured, I will never hurt nor allow anyone to hurt Cagalli." He said seriously.

"Ooh! The groom looks really handsome today!" A male voice called out from behind. The trio turned.

"Murrue-san! Mwu-san!" Kira acknowledged and went over to the couple.

"I'm so glad both of you could make it for my wedding!" Athrun smiled. "Especially you Murrue!"

"That's no problem Athrun!" Murrue smiled at the blue-haired Coordinator. "I'll never miss you and Cagalli's wedding for anything in the world!"

"Anyway the baby would not want to just stay at home today! Right Murrue?" Mwu said hyperactively and stroked Murrue's bulging stomach gently. She smiled in answer.

"Athrun!" Murrue looked at him. "I know it had been a long and arduous journey for you and Cagalli to be together. Here I wish the both of you eternal bliss and be happy together forever!"

"Thank you!" Athrun smiled back. Murrue had seen everything which happened between him and Cagalli.

"We better get a seat! My baby tells me she needs a rest!" Mwu said in a loud voice.

Murrue smacked him playfully on the head. "She is inside me; won't I know that better than you? Sorry Athrun, Kira, Lacus, I take my leave now."

"Murrue!" Mwu called after Murrue who was walking off. "Don't walk so quickly!"

Athrun stared after the couple. It was difficult for them to be together too. They thought they had lost, but found it in the end, just like him and Cagalli. He hoped that they would share such a loving relationship too.

"Zala!"

Athrun turned round. "Yzak! Dearka! And Mirialla!"

"Athrun!" Dearka greeted cheerfully. "Congratulations! Wow, you look great! It's your last day of being a bachelor! Too bad we couldn't hold a bachelor's party for you! We could have invited the Hawke sisters…" he was silenced by glares coming from Athrun, Kira and Mirialla.

"Congratulations Athrun, on your wedding with Cagalli!" Mirialla congratulated. "Cagalli will definitely make a pretty bride!"

"Thank you." Athrun smiled at Mirialla. Behind the smile was guilt. After all, he was the one who had killed her boyfriend. He thought if he had not killed Tolle, Mirialla might already have been happily married. All he hoped was that Dearka could win her over and give her the happiness which she deserves.

"Athrun!" The platinum blonde spoke. "So you are finally getting married? You are the first of our group to get married. Congratulations!"

Everyone stared at Yzak in surprise. They were all expecting him to say something sarcastic to Athrun or just well, nothing fitting for the occasion. He noticed the stares and spoke up.

"What!" Yzak let out angrily. "My mother taught me something about etiquette and how to act at different situations all right!" he boomed.

Dearka patted Yzak on the back. "I know how you feel Yzak. You want to get married too right?" he patted him sympathetically again. "I know how it feels like. You are actually jealous of Athrun aren't you? You want to get married too but you don't even have a girlfriend… At least I am closer as I have a target…"

All the time while Dearka was giving his little speech, he failed to notice that veins were starting to pop on Yzak's forehead.

"DEARKA!" Yzak screamed.

At this moment, a most unlikely person decided to step in. "Hora hora! You little boys don't cause a ruckus here! Especially after the preparations are finally complete!"

"Waldfelt-san!" Everyone cried in relief.

"Don't destroy my hard work!" Andrew Waldfelt said as he ushered the two boys somewhere else. Turning back to the group, he said: "All the preparations are complete! What we have to do now is to wait for the bride to arrive!"

Mirialla scanned the area where the wedding was to be held. "For the marriage of two very important people, this is considered simple!" she commented.

"Cagalli didn't want an elaborate wedding." Athrun answered.

"Why is that?" Mirialla asked.

"She does not want it to be seen as a political wedding." Kira answered. "Cagalli wants the wedding to be of that of two ordinary people, and not a political wedding for the peace of Earth and PLANTs."

"How did you know all of that Kira?" Lacus asked, amazed. "Cagalli didn't tell us that much."

"It's a twin's feeling." Kira smiled. He knew how Cagalli felt. She did not want a repeat of her wedding to Yuna Roma Seiran, which was based on the stability of Orb as a major consideration. Although the union of the Head Representative or Orb and the son of former PLANTs chairman, Patrick Zala, was seen as a move to promote peace between the Naturals and the Coordinators, Cagalli did not want it to be viewed that way. She did not want an extravagant wedding which always accompanied a political union, but a normal one, of two ordinary people falling in love. The press was kept off and there was no grand altar specially built for the occasion. A modest stage decorated with roses with a walkway sufficed. The wedding was held outdoors and Mother Nature held the main responsibility of brightening up the place. She did a great job, for flowers bloomed everywhere from the trees to the ground and soft petals fell gracefully down, giving the weddings grounds a gentle touch. Athrun gazed at the splendour around him.

_"The heavens, they are blessing us too!" _He thought. _"Mother…and…father…I hope you can see me like this…" _he closed his eyes.

Mirialla intruded on his little moment. "Athrun! Did you bring the rings?"

Athrun held a look of surprise on his face. "I wouldn't forget it. It is with Kira." He looked at the brunette who nodded in response. "Why do you ask?"

"A just don't want the wedding to turn into a romance comedy!" Mirialla answered cheekily.

At this moment, Kisaka arrived from behind them. He put a hand on Athrun's shoulder and said to him: "Cagalli-sama is here."

* * *

Cagalli sat at the back of the limousine. As it sped through the streets, many citizens and reporters with cameras in their hands were trying to get a glimpse or a shot of their Representative. Members of the police force were already deployed to keep the situation under control. Cagalli smiled at the people outside of the limousine, but did not wave at them.

As the limousine made its way to the place where the wedding was to be held, Cagalli thought about many things. The image of her father, Uzumi Nara Attha came to her mind. She remembered him telling her to protect the ideals of Orb no matter what and shoving her away on the shuttle while he stayed in Morgenraete as it self-destructed. Various images of him started popping in her head. Once again Cagalli realised what a great leader her father was. Even though she may never be just like him, she wanted to at least protect what he left her. Her thoughts shifted to Athrun. She remembered their first meeting at a deserted island off Onogoro. She blushed slightly as she recalled what had happened then. Her mind then fleeted to the time when they were in the Archangel. How she had relied on him for support when she found out that Kira was actually her twin brother, how Athrun had hugged her suddenly and how they had kissed before going out to battle. At that time, he told her: "I will protect you."

Athrun was true to his words. He stayed by her side as her bodyguard as she tried to put a devastated nation back together. Cagalli remembered his first proposal to her, on the day before he left for PLANTs. He had slipped the ring onto her finger just like that, no kneeling down, no nothing. He was blushing like mad after that. They kissed before he left on his shuttle as Cagalli watched it disappear into the distance.

What happened after Athrun returned to ZAFT was something Cagalli would rather not remember. The whole mess the whole world was in. Their relationship was strained to the breaking point during the second war. Yuna, Meyrin, Meer, Shinn, Heine, the Extendeds…everything just made it worse for the both of them. At that time, Cagalli was on the verge of giving Athrun up. She had even removed the ring he gave to her during his first proposal. However at the very end, they realised they still loved each other, although they were hurt so badly. A smile crossed Cagalli's features as the scenes of Athrun's second proposal flashed through her head.

_"We've been through so much." _Cagalli thought. _"Father, I'm finally marrying someone I love. Will you be happy to see me like this right now?" _

Tears began descending from her brilliant amber orbs as her mind brimmed with the two men in her life. This time, her tears were truly tears of joy.

* * *

Everyone who had gathered for the wedding of Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha were now all seated. Athrun stood at the altar where there were three priests in front of him. His heart was racing. _"What if Cagalli decided to become a runaway bride at the last minute?" _he was filled with doubts just like a bridegroom on his wedding day. He had anticipated this day for a long time and he did not know how to take it if Cagalli really did run away at the last minute. He should not have worried, because at that very moment, gasps and squeals arose from the seats and applause sounded as the bride stepped onto the walkway.

Athrun turned and when he did, he was rewarded with the most beautiful sight. His heart practically stopped. Cagalli was dressed in her wedding gown and practically shone in it. She had put on a strapless cream gown which was of the same colour of his jacket with pink roses adorning it. The roses began from the top of the gown and left a diagonal trail all the way down to the hem. Hints of pale, pastel green could be spotted beside the roses, complimenting them. Cagalli also wore the baby pink roses in her hair, which was draped over by a semi-transparent veil which shielded her face slightly. However, even through the translucent headdress, her beauty was unmistakable. On her neck, an exquisite necklace shone in the light. On it was a pearl pendant with a hue of pink and matching earrings graced her ears. She held in her gloved hands a bouquet of the pink roses, evidence that she was one of the main stars today. She exuded an aura full of elegance and dignity and the flower petals flowing down around her only served to emphasize that. She was just like a goddess, overwhelming mortals with her fairness. When Athrun saw her, he knew he was right to love and marry her.

Kisaka took Cagalli by the hand and led her step by step down the walkway. Athrun watched as she approached him slowly. Every step she took brought her closer into his world, into his life. Athrun smiled. The bliss within him was overflowing and he did not know if he could contain it. He resisted the urge to run over and embrace then carry her, bridal style, all the way to the altar. Cagalli had a smile to match his too. The emotions she held were exactly the same as her groom.

Cagalli and Kisaka reached the altar where Athrun and the priests were waiting. With his free hand, he raised Athrun right hand and placed Cagalli's hand which he was holding in his other hand on it.

"I'm entrusting Cagalli-sama to you!" Kisaka said to Athrun before giving him a smile and retreating down from the altar.

Athrun's emerald orbs gazed into Cagalli's amber ones. Both were filled with love and affection. Athrun held Cagalli's hand gently as they turned towards the priests.

"Are the names of those who have come to this altar today," the head priest began. "to report your union and to receive Haumea's blessing, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha?"

"Hai." Athrun and Cagalli replied in unison.

The priest continued. "If you are to wish for this union from the depths of your hearts, and if you pledge your loyalty to each other for all eternity, Haumea will hear your wish. I ask again. Is there no deceit in your hearts as you make this pledge?" he looked at Athrun, expecting his answer.

Athrun smiled as he thought of his relationship with Cagalli. Their journey to be here was filled with joy, sadness, pain as well as happiness. He wondered if he, as a man, was able to give Cagalli the happiness she truly deserves. Looking at her, he was determined to succeed, no matter what it takes.

"Yes." He answered.

The priest then went on to look at Cagalli. "Is there no deceit in your hearts as you make this pledge?" he repeated.

Cagalli looked at the priest as memories came flooding back to her. It was the exact same pledge, the pledge which almost sealed her and Yuna Roma Seiran as husband and wife. She hesitated agreeing to it that time, and she was about to throw everything away when Kira had come on the Freedom to rescue her from the arranged marriage. Cagalli was glad that she was unable to answer at that time. Now, as the pledge was read in front of her again, the person beside her was not who she had to marry, but who she wanted to marry.

Cagalli glanced at Athrun, who was patiently waiting for her answer. She felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze, as if reassuring her.

Cagalli turned back to the priest. She felt a surge of emotions within her as her eyes started to turn watery.

"Yes." She gave her answer. Cheers erupted from those who had come forth to witness the marriage of the two people.

"In the presence of Haumea, you both may exchange rings as proof of your pledge." The priest said.

As if receiving his cue, Kira came forward, with the rings in his hands. Although he looked as if he was ready to burst into tears anytime, he managed a smile as he handed the platinum objects with a glittering diamond on each of them to the couple. Athrun whispered a "Thank you Kira" to him. Kira's eyes widened and he quickly went back down to take his place beside Lacus after his work was done.

Everyone's attention was now on the bride and the groom. Athrun gazed at Cagalli, thinking how lucky he was to be in this position. Slowly, he brought her left hand up and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Cagalli looked at the ring which now adorned her finger. She raised her eyes to meet Athrun's. They were still smiling at her, providing her with the strength and comfort as always. Fighting the urge to cry, she did what he had done just now. As she put the ring onto his finger, she could no longer control her emotions. Tears began flowing down her cheeks. Athrun, seeing this, immediately brought her into his embrace as applause and cheers once again filled the grounds.

Lacus wiped a little tear from her eye. "Isn't it great Kira? Athrun and Cagalli are finally together, after so many trials and tribulations!" after getting no answer, she turned to her side to face her husband. "Kira?"

Kira was crying buckets and sniffing like there was no tomorrow. He tried in vain to protect his pride by trying to wipe all his tears away but it was of no use. They just kept flowing. In the end, he gave it up and allowed it to flow.

"Ki…Kira!" Lacus gasped in surprise and tried to calm her husband down. However, Kira was not the only one who was sobbing. Mana was just like him, crying so much until she had to be supported. Mwu was weeping animatedly in response to Murrue who was crying due to the nerves. She had become very emotional after her pregnancy, crying non-stop after watching soap operas. This scene was touching enough for her to break down.

"Now, with everyone here as your witness, both of you will receive Haumea's blessings and be engaged in holy matrimony. May Haumea bless the newly-weds, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Zala!" The priest proclaimed.

A breeze blew while the flower petals began to fall over the wedding grounds once more. Athrun gently pushed Cagalli slightly out of his embrace, his hands on her shoulders. He raised a hand to her teary eyes and dried her tears with his thumb delicately. Cagalli met her eyes to his. Athrun gave her a smile.

"We'll be together forever Cagalli, forever and ever!" Athrun said.

Cagalli nodded her head. "Yes, forever and ever!"

Athrun caressed her cheek while his other hand snaked around her waist. "I love you."

Cagalli had her hands on his chest. On her left ring finger, a diamond shone. "I love you too."

The newly-weds kissed each other with all the passion they had in their hearts. Birds were singing in the trees while a light breeze took up. The flowers swayed in the breeze. The entire world around them seemed to be dancing in joy. No one noticed it, but at the unoccupied last row of the seats, a tall, middle-aged man with dark long hair as well as another couple sat quietly with a smile on their faces, witnessing the wedding.

_"Our Athrun, he finally found what he truly had to protect! Isn't that right Patrick?" _The blue-haired woman said to her partner.

_"I'm glad he's happy. I was never a good father to him. I hope she can bring him happiness." _He replied.

_"I'm sure he will be!" _She smiled at him before turning her attention to the newly-weds. She then turned to face the other man. _"I'm sure Athrun will bring happiness to your daughter too!" _

The man nodded before focusing on the blissful blonde. _"I'm glad you have truly found your happiness Cagalli." _

With that, the three people slowly vanished with a smile on their faces, leaving Athrun and Cagalli with their everlasting blessings.

* * *

Author's notes: This pretty much is taken from Gundam Seed Destiny Phase 13 (should be 13, lazy to check). I made many references to Cagalli's wedding to Yuna, her sitting in the room, in the limo, the flashbacksand the marriage vows. I also included a lot of GS flashbacks and AC moments!

I might have rushed when writing about the other characters. And why didn't I write about Shinn and the rest of the GSD gang? Because ifI did, you'll probably see this fic next year with 10,000 words!

Finally its done...Hope you guys like it and please review!

AsuCaga forever!


End file.
